L'océan de Newt
by niblows
Summary: OS NEWTMAS / Newt avait un jour parlé à Thomas de sa passion pour l'océan. Pour Thomas, cet océan est là tout près, à quelques mètres de ce Refuge qui est pour lui bien pire qu'une prison.


_Léger spoil : the death cure / the fever code._  
 _Disclaimer : les persos sont à James Dashner._

* * *

 **1 AN PLUS TARD,  
** **LE REFUGE, 20:45 :  
**.

Ce soir là – comme tous les autres soirs, d'ailleurs – ce fut Gally qui déposa Thomas dans son lit. En fait, il était le seul à être assez solide pour pouvoir le porter sans vasciller. Un gémissement mécontent s'échappa de la bouche de Thomas, tandis que ses plus proches amis se précipitaient autour de lui, alertés par les regards désespérés de Gally.

 **\- Ca ne peut plus durer, tout ça. Il faut qu'on l'aide** , lança Brenda tout bas.  
 **\- On ne peut pas l'aider, Brenda.** , répondit Minho.

Gally se laissa tomber sur une chaise de cette nonchalance qui lui collait à la peau. Les jambes écartées, les fesses au bord de la chaise, il leva les bras en l'air pour s'étirer avant de se pencher sur son sac, qu'il avait laissé traîner au sol quelques secondes plus tôt. Il en sortit une vieille bouteille en verre, poussiéreuse et collante. Il en sortit une seconde ensuite, puis une troisième.

 **\- J'ai trouvé ça** , lança-t-il l'air grave. **Il les avait avec lui, et elles ne datent pas d'hier si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Le silence dans les dortoirs était pesant : Gally entendit le déglutissement de Minho et l'inspiration choquée de Brenda. Dans son lit, Thomas respirait bruyamment en bafouillait quelques paroles incompréhensibles entre deux ronflements. Ils le fixèrent un moment : ses vêtements étaient sales – il s'était en partie vomi dessus – et ses cheveux étaient gras. Ses yeux, d'habitude si beaux, étaient cernés et sa peau était recouverte de sable : Minho ne se souvenait même plus l'avoir vu aux douches, récemment, ni même dans l'océan. Une odeur entêtante d'alcool s'élevait de tout son corps.

 **\- Il a perdu du poids** , constata Minho.  
 **\- Regarde son visage. On dirait presque l'un de ces fondus de la Terre Brûlée.**

Brenda eut du mal à parler, mais le constat était véridique : le visage de Thomas était creusé, ses cernes si noires qu'on aurait pu le croire atteint de la Braise. Sa peau était sale, recouverte de terre ou de sable, et abîmée par endroits voire brûlée.

Gally regardait Thomas, espérant trouver une solution dans ses cheveux sales ou la bile sur son t-shirt. En vain. Lui, tout comme les autres, ne savait plus. La situation était alarmante, mais aucune solution ne s'imposait à eux. Il soupira :

 **\- Vous savez, je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui.**  
 **\- Je suis de ton avis** , admit Minho.  
 **\- Moi pas. On peut pas le laisser comme ça les gars, bon sang.**

Brenda vint s'accroupir près du lit de Thomas. Elle posa sa main sur son front plein de sueur et caressa ses cheveux bruns avec douceur, même si ils étaient gras et que son odeur corporelle était rebutante. Autrefois, elle avait aimé Thomas de tout son coeur. Elle avait longtemps espéré pouvoir construire quelque chose avec lui, une fois en sécurité au Refuge. Or, la mort de Newt avait tout changé : elle avait compris les sentiments de Thomas à l'égard du blondinet, et s'était fait une raison. L'amour n'avait fait que passer.

Minho se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de Gally et, lui aussi, se mit à fixer Thomas : il avait beau être son meilleur-ami, il savait admettre qu'il était perdu. Ils ne pourraient rien pour lui car Thomas était comme ça : un garçon entier, borné et sentimental. Jamais il ne se remettrai des pertes qu'ils avaient subies : Chuck, Winston... mais surtout Newt.

 **\- Il culpabilise...**

Minho commença, la voix tremblottante. Gally et Brenda tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour le regarder, sourcils froncés. Il reprit :

 **\- ... il aurait pu le sauver, mais c'était trop tard. Il culpabilise énormément et il croit que c'est de sa faute. Et puis... il l'a vu mourir, là sous ses yeux. Il culpabilise aussi de l'avoir laissé là-bas.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire, Minho ? Tu sais très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas le ramener. Il le sait aussi**. , lança Gally.  
 **\- Je sais. Mais le fait est que c'est ça : il a perdu la seule personne qu'il aimait réellement et il est convaincu que c'est de sa faute. Tant qu'il aura cette idée dans la tête, on ne pourra rien pour lui.**

Physiquement et psychologiquement épuisé, Minho se leva et quitta les dortoirs. La nuit commençait à tomber et les réfugiés s'agitaient autour d'une grande table en bois : le dîner venait d'être servi par Frypan. Gally se releva aussi avant de tendre sa grande main à Brenda : elle y glissa la sienne et tous deux quittèrent le dortoir main dans la main.

Thomas, lui, dormait d'un sommeil mouvementé.

 **. . .**

 **DEUX ANS PLUS TÔT,  
** **LE BLOC, 01:45 :  
** **.**

 _Je regarde autour de moi mais, évidemment, ce sont sur lui que mes yeux viennent se poser. J'ai mal à la tête, je panique, mais il me sourit. Il est mignon, et charismatique. Ses yeux noisette, brillants dans l'obscurité, me rassurent tout comme ils me chamboulent. Il s'approche de moi de son pas claudiquant, et j'attends. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, alors qu'il maintient volontairement une distance raisonable entre nous._

 _ **\- Tommy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

 _Je déglutis. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. On a été proches aujourd'hui : il m'a expliqué le fonctionnement du Bloc un peu plus en détails, on a travaillé sur les cultures, mais le bannissement de Ben me trotte encore dans la tête. Je baisse les yeux._

 _ **\- Je pense à Ben. Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?**_  
 _ **\- Non.**_

 _Ma voix s'est brisée mais la sienne est assurée et sans appel : Ben ne survivra pas. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est de ma faute._

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tommy. On l'aurait remarqué, tôt ou tard.**_

 _Je retiens un sourire. J'aime ce surnom quand il vient de lui. En revanche, je n'aime pas que les autres m'appellent ainsi. Et cette façon qu'il a de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert me perturbe : il n'y a que lui qui soit capable de me comprendre en un regard. Et je ne suis ici que depuis quelques jours seulement._

 _ **\- Si tu le dis.**_  
 _ **\- Tout va bien. Viens-là.**_

 _Je laisse échapper une larme : il vient la cueillir du bout de son pouce. Je déglutis puis, quelques secondes après, il m'attire dans ses bras. C'est agréable, mais étrange. Je ne sais pas où je suis ici, je sais à peine qui je suis, mais pourtant avec lui tout me semble plus clair et évident. Je me sens à ma place et il comble avec facilité ce vide que je ressens en moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a de si spécial, pourquoi lui et pas un autre, mais je ne veux même pas comprendre. Je l'étreins aussi, pour la première fois, et j'aimerais que cela dure pour toujours : la chaleur dans mon ventre à cet instant précis me fait enfin sentir vivant._

 **. . .**

 **LE REFUGE, 05:40 :  
**.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil l'aveugla. Il brillait juste au dessus de la surface de l'océan, grand et rond, et c'était un spectacle à couper le souffle. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter dans les arbres et, au loin, il voyait un banc de dauphins qui sautaient dans l'eau.

Les membres engourdis, un martèlement insupportable dans le crâne, Thomas se redressa sur ses coudes. Un haut le coeur désagréable secoua tout son corps et, quelques secondes plus tard, il se pencha sur le côté : le trop plein d'alcool de la veille quittait son estomac pour s'écraser directement dans une vieille bassine en fer. Ses mains agrippées aux draps, il se sentit épuisé lorsqu'il revint s'allonger.

Depuis près de six mois, il ne faisait que ça : manger – très peu – boire et vomir. C'était un cercle vicieux. Et même s'il se sentait toujours mal, même s'il se promettait de ne plus boire à chaque fois qu'il vomissait ses tripes, il en était incapable. Le bonheur des autres, il se le prenait en pleine gueule tous les jours, dès l'instant où il quittait son lit, et c'était pour lui insupportable. L'alcool était la seule solution, la seule échappatoire, sur cette île si petite dont il avait déja fait le tour des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Se saouler ne lui permettait pas d'oublier son passé, mais au moins il s'enfermait dans sa bulle et ça allait mieux, le temps de quelques heures. Et puis... il se souvenait toujours de Newt dans ces moments d'inconscience dus à l'alcool : c'était comme s'il était là, avec lui.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue tandis que d'autres se pressaient aux coins de ses yeux. Contrairement à d'habitude, les larmes coulèrent sans les sanglots et les tremblements qui les accompagnaient généralement. Il était calme – presque trop – et se contentait de pleurer en silence : c'était trop. Un trop plein d'émotions, de culpabilité, de sentiments inavoués. Un être humain ne pouvait garder tout cela pour lui mais Thomas était incapable de parler, de mettre des mots sur ses ressentis, alors il préférait pleurer : c'était plus simple.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes passée à pleurer, il décida de se lever. Il avait un besoin indescriptible de se dégourdir les jambes et, surtout, de respirer de l'air frais. Il repoussa la couverture de ses mains abîmées et posa les pieds au sol. Il attrapa ses chaussures et, après les avoir enfilées, s'en alla d'un pas claudiquant vers la porte. Il trébucha sur quelques paires de chaussures et se prit les pieds dans quelques pieds de lits, mais continua d'avancer.

Dehors, l'air était frais mais pas froid : une légère brise marine en soit, douce mais ravigorante. Thomas inspira profondément, yeux fermés, et contempla le lever de soleil assis sur une petite table en bois. Ses pieds appuyés sur le banc, il planta ses coudes dans ses genoux et se prit le visage entre les mains. Un sanglot lui bloquait la gorge mais il s'interdisait de fondre en larmes aussi tôt.

 **\- Salut, Tommy.**

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta et tourna la tête. Il lança un regard noir à Frypan, qui lui apportait une assiette d'oeufs brouillés accompagnés d'une tranche de porc.

 **\- Comment tu vas ?**

Comme d'habitude, Thomas ne donna aucune réponse même s'il avait envie de hurler : Frypan l'avait appelé Tommy et ça lui déplaisait. Newt était le seul à l'appeler ainsi et il voulait qu'il soit le seul pour toujours.

 **\- Je... je les ai préparés avec amour, alors... goûte au moins.**

Thomas baissa les yeux sur l'assiette : il avait faim, clairement, mais l'idée d'avaler quelque chose à cet instant précis le rebutait. Il hocha la tête doucement, par politesse, et Frypan lança :

 **\- Je te laisse tranquille, alors...**

Frypan amorça un mouvement de recul et Thomas lui lança un petit sourire reconnaissant : il avait juste besoin d'être seul. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Il ne supportait plus le monde, l'engouement collectif, le bonheur des autres. Lui était malheureux et ne pourrait jamais être heureux comme ils l'étaient.

 **\- ... te vexes pas mais tu pues, Thom'.**

Frypan lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de repartir vers sa cuisine. Thomas soupira et, dans un geste lent, baissa ses yeux sur son t-shirt. _Merde_ , pensa-t-il. Un haut le coeur le saisit lorsqu'il vit les restes de vomi sur le tissus. Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue : il se dégoûtait. Il avait honte d'être celui qu'il était devenu, sans pour autant résister à l'envie de l'être un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait conscience de passer ses soirées saoul et le reste de ses journées avec une gueule de bois monstre, mais ça lui plaisait. En fait, même s'il avait honte de se l'avouer, il était devenu alcoolique. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer : la sensation que lui procurait l'alcool, une fois trop présent dans ses veines, était planante.

Lorsque le soleil fut enfin au dessus de la surface de l'océan, Thomas se décida à bouger. Il repartit aux dortoirs et, sans la moindre discrétion, fouilla sa minuscule commode. Il en sortit un treillis marron, un t-shirt blanc et un boxer noir. Il ignora le regard plein d'espoir de Minho, tout comme il ignora le petit sourire que lui lançait Brenda. Encore perdu dans sa bulle, l'esprit embrûmé, il s'en alla vers les sanitaires.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment, construit de bois et de toiles tendues, Thomas remarqua aussitôt la douce odeur d'agrumes et d'herbes, si caractéristique du gel douche que fabriquait Sonya. Deux personnes étaient déjà en train de se laver dans deux cabines de douches distinctes, et Thomas s'engouffra dans celle qui était le plus isolée, dans un recoin de la bâtisse. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements sales au sol – peu lui importait qu'ils soient mouillés – et tourna le robinet. Même si l'eau était froide, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une douche lui faisait du bien.

Il fut surpris d'avoir mal aux bras, lorsqu'il les leva pour frotter ses cheveux. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, ceux des bras comme ceux des jambes ou encore ceux de son dos. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé à tabas ou d'avoir heurté durement le sol après une chute de plusieurs mètres. À l'intérieur, ses os aussi semblaient douloureux et il ressentait des fourmis dans tous ses membres. En fait, c'était son corps qui disait stop, tout simplement : trop d'alcool, pas assez de nourriture ni d'entretien. Son corps le haïssait et, là, il le comprit à nouveau.

Dans une cabine de douche, une voix féminine s'élevait dans les airs : elle fredonnait une chanson que Thomas ne connaissait pas, joyeuse. Il en eut la nausée : comment diable cette fille pouvait-elle être aussi heureuse ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'énerver, il réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de Sonya. Il l'adorait : elle était très douce et c'était l'une des seules qui n'était pas en permanence sur son dos. Elle le laissait vivre, et c'était très bien ainsi.

Du bout des doigts, Thomas récupéra une petite fiole de gel douche posée sur une minuscule étagère. Il en déposa une noisette au creux de sa main et se savonna les cheveux – ils n'avaient pas de shampooing au Refuge – et se frotta le corps avec une nouvelle noisette. L'odeur d'agrume, bien qu'elle soit agréable, était entêtante et son mal de tête reprit de plus belle. Yeux fermés, à nouveau dans sa bulle, il se perdit dans ses pensées... et ses souvenirs.

 **. . .**

 **UN AN ET DEMI PLUS TÔT,  
** **LOCAUX DE WICKED, 22:30 :  
**.

 _Ses cheveux sont doux. Sa peau aussi. Son corps est chaud contre le mien et ça me fait du bien de le sentir là, si proche, et vivant. Je suis déjà en train de m'endormir._

 _Minho ronfle dans le lit du dessus et Frypan parle dans son sommeil, face à nous. Je ne sais pas si Winston dort ou pas mais, en tout cas, je ne l'entends pas._

 _ **\- Tu crois qu'on est en sécurité, ici ?**_

 _Je le serre contre moi encore plus que je ne le faisais déjà. Les draps sentent la lavande – je crois – et ses cheveux la pomme. Le lit est petit, à peine assez grand pour une personne, mais je me sens bien. On est blottis sous la couverture, l'un contre l'autre, en cuillère, et ça me rappelle les nuits qu'on passait au Bloc, cachés. Là, je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. Mon nez contre sa nuque, enfoui dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux, je réponds :_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas... en tout cas, pour ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.**_

 _Je suis sincère. Je ne sais pas si nous somme réellement en sécurité, ici. Ce type, Janson, m'a semblé étrange toute la journée et il règne ici une ambiance électrique et pesante, comme si le mensonge planait constamment dans l'air. Mais on a eu un bon repas et on a droit à des douches chaudes, des vêtements propres et des lits moelleux. Alors, là, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Pour une fois, je veux penser à moi. À nous._

 _ **\- Quoi qu'il arrive je te suivrai, Tommy.**_

 _Je ferme les yeux et je pose mon front contre sa nuque. Je dépose un petit baiser sur sa peau et je me retrouve à sourire comme un imbécile : il frissonne. Mon bras autour de sa taille, je resserre mon étreinte autour de son corps chétif. Je suis bouleversé par ses paroles même si elles semblent simple en apparence : il a confiance en moi._

 _ **\- Merci, Newt.**_

 _Je murmure à peine, l'esprit embrûmé parce que son odeur m'apaise et que je suis épuisé. Le moment est comme suspendu dans le temps, j'ai la tête dans les étoiles, et je me demande si lui aussi ressent la même chose que moi. Même si on est proches, là, on ne parle pas beaucoup de nous deux. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est, ce qu'on ressent réellement l'un pour l'autre ou même ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre. C'est mon ami mais je réalise jour après jour que j'aimerais qu'il soit bien plus._

 _ **\- Tu sens bon...**_

 _Je souris. Son petit murmure à peine audible me fait frissonner à moi aussi. Je l'entends soupirer d'aise, alors qu'il caresse le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Nos jambes enlacées, il frôle mon pied avec le sien._

 _ **\- ...je me sens bien avec toi.**_

 _Je n'ai pas les mots. Quoi que... en fait, si. Les mots je les ais tous dans ma tête, mais je suis incapable de les dire à voix haute. J'ai peur de tout gâcher. J'aimerais lui dire que je meurs pour lui chaque jour, que chaque moment passé en sa compagnie – même le plus simple en apparence – est un moment de pur bonheur. J'aimerais lui dire que j'aimerais rester ainsi pour l'éternité, que j'ai mal au ventre et au coeur mais que pour une fois je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'aimerais lui dire que moi aussi je me sens biens avec lui, parce que je suis en train d'en tomber fou amoureux. Mais on a vécu dans la violence et la manipulation trop longtemps et, même si là on est en sécurité, je ne veux pas crier victoire trop vite. Je veux attendre... attendre d'être sûr, attendre le bon moment. De plus, je ne suis pas prêt à me lancer là dedans. Pas encore. Pas si tôt après le Labyrinthe._

 _ **\- Moi aussi.**_

 _Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire, mais je suis heureux que ça le fasse sourire malgré tout. Doucement, il se retourne dans mes bras et enroule le sien autour de ma taille, alors que l'autre repose entre nos torses. Nos têtes sont posées face à face sur le même oreiller, front contre front. Je respire son souffle tout comme il respire le mien : c'est chaud, doux et rassurant. Je vois ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité qui balaient mon visage de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ma bouche._

 _ **\- Tommy... je t'...**_

 _Sa bouche aussi est tentante, fine mais légèrement pulpeuse. Ses lèvres sont brillantes et je vois le bout de sa langue en sortir lorsqu'il vient les humecter. J'en ai terriblement envie, au fond, mais je ne suis pas prêt. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Et, là, j'ai peur : j'ai la trouille parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dire quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose d'intime. Et je ne suis pas prêt à l'entendre._

 _Alors je l'embrasse. Sur le front, mais je l'embrasse. Je sens qu'il ferme les yeux – ses cils caressent mes joues – et qu'il soupire à peine. Je laisse mes lèvres reposer sur sa peau quelques secondes, et je murmure avant de me blottir contre lui pour dormir :_

 _ **\- Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît...**_

. . .

 **LE REFUGE, 12:45 :  
**.

Tous les réfugiés étaient attablés au centre du camp. De la viande grillée avait été disposée dans des plats et des pommes de terre cuites à la flamme étaient dispersées en vrac dans plusieurs saladiers. Les plats circulaient de part et d'autre de la table, dans un brouhaha collectif qui mêlait impatience et bonheur. Un bon repas, en soit.

 **\- Thomas, tu en veux ?**

Minho frissonna lorsque Thomas posa ses yeux sur lui : il lui lançait un regard voilé et absent. Physiquement il était la mais, à l'intérieur, il était très loin. Minho sentit son coeur se serrer et, devant le regard perdu de Thomas, réitéra sa question :

 **\- Tu en veux ?**

Il agita sous son nez le saladier de patates braisées. Thomas les fixa un moment et déglutit. Puis, d'un mouvement lent et d'une moue désolée à peine visible, il refusa. Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur le bois de la table, abîmé, qu'il grattait avec frénésie à l'aide de son couteau. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'y graver la lettre W.

 **\- Tommy il faut que tu manges.**

Minho sentit son souffle coupé sous le regard noir que lui lançait Thomas. Il n'était pas stupide et comprit immédiatement pourquoi : depuis que Newt était mort, il détestait ce surnom. Peut-être lui rappelait-il trop de souvenirs.

 **\- Désolé. C'est juste que... je m'inquiète pour toi.**

Thomas haussa les épaules et recommença à gratter la table. Minho serra les dents et les poings, avant d'avaler une grande gorgée d'eau fraîche : il devenait colère. Depuis près de six mois, parler à Thomas équivalait à parler à un mur. Il se terrait dans son silence : les seuls mots qui échappaient à sa vigilance étaient ceux qu'il prononçait dans son sommeil.

 **\- Tu devrais manger, Thomas. Au moins un morceau.**

Mais Thomas l'ignora, se contentant de graver dans le bois à présent la lettre T. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il était juste perdu dans ses pensées, dans cette sorte d'état second dans lequel l'alcool et la douleur le plongeaient. Il était dans sa bulle, et ça lui faisait du bien.

Minho, lui, lança un regard désespéré à Gally. Ce dernier lui sourit tristement, tandis que Brenda s'appuyait sur son épaule en faisant la moue. Frypan, assis un peu plus loin d'eux, se pencha sur la table les yeux écarquillés – il avait parfaitement observé le petit manège entre Thomas et Minho, et constata à son tour à quel point la situation était grave.

Tous les trois étaient les amis les plus proches de Thomas, tout ce qu'il lui restait. S'ils étaient aujourd'hui en sécurité au Refuge, c'était parce que Thomas avait autrefois été un garçon courageux, borné et plein de vie. Il les avait tous sauvés. Et être ainsi impuissants face à sa détresse, ne pas pouvoir le sauver lui, les mettait plus bas que terre.

 **. . .**

 **UN AN ET DEMI PLUS TÔT,**  
 **LOCAUX DE WICKED, 19:05 :**  
.

 _Encore une fois c'est un moment simple mais agréable. Je me sens ridicule : mes joues me piquent et mon coeur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Je regarde mon assiette posée devant moi mais la seule chose sur laquelle je suis capable de me concentrer, c'est sa présence près de moi. Il sent bon, il sourit, il rit et raconte des blagues à Fry'. J'aime le voir ainsi, si heureux, insouciant._

 _En fait, ils sont tous insouciants. Ils nous croient en sécurité, pour toujours, mais moi je n'y crois pas. J'aperçois Aris à l'autre bout de la pièce, seul en bout de table comme à son habitude. Il me lance un regard rempli de confiance et je hoche discrètement la tête. Il a raison. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. En fait, c'est tout le contraire._

 _ **\- Allez, embrassez-vous !**_

 _Je sors de ma léthargie quand j'entends des petits coups frappés sur la table et des rires : Minho et Frypan rient comme des idiots et me fixent, ainsi que Newt, assis près de moi._

 _ **\- Quoi ?** , je fronce les sourcils._  
 _ **\- On vous a tous vus cette nuit. Embrassez-vous qu'on en finisse.**_

 _Je déglutis. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de me donner ainsi en spectacle au beau milieu de la cafétéria. Je baisse la tête, soudainement gêné. Je m'apprête à riposter, mais la main fine de Newt se glisse dans la mienne. Sous la table, sur ma cuisse, personne ne peut le voir. Je viens le regarder. Il me fixe, les joues légèrement rosées, et je comprends : il en a envie. Il a envie de m'embrasser. Je me sens ridicule mais je ne sais pas lui résister. C'est quand il serre ma main dans la sienne pour m'encourager que je penche mon visage vers le sien._

 _C'est juste un baiser chaste, presque inutile, que je dépose sur ses lèvres. Cela ne dure que quelques courtes secondes, mais mon coeur loupe déjà plusieurs battements. Quand je me recule, nos lèvres claquent l'une contre l'autre et je me retiens pour ne pas sourire : je sens qu'il en voulait plus, mais je ne veux pas approfondir devant les autres._

 _ **\- Et bien voilà** , lance Frypan avec satisfaction._  
 _ **\- Vous êtes trop chous.** , annonce Minho._

 _Je lance un regard en coin à Newt : il baisse la tête, gêné, et je vois son petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il est heureux et le voir ainsi me fait sourire aussi comme un débile. Malgré tout, un petit sentiment d'amertume reste collé à mes lèvres : j'aurais aimé que notre premier baiser soit bien mieux que celui-ci._

 **. . .**

 **LE REFUGE, 17:56 :  
**.

Le soleil brûlait, mais la brise marine rendait la chaleur un peu plus supportable. En cette fin d'après-midi d'été, la plupart des jeunes se prélassaient sur la plage ou jouaient dans l'océan avec leurs camarades. Minho, Brenda, Gally, Frypan, Sonya, Aris et Harriet tentaient tant bien que mal de terminer une partie de volley-ball, entre deux-trois éclats de rires et jets d'eau. Ils riaient, s'amusaient, et cela leur faisait toujours autant de bien de se détendre après une journée passée à travailler sur le camp.

Malgré tout, leurs sourires sonnaient légèrement faux. Ils pensaient tous à Thomas qui, comme d'habitude, n'était pas avec eux. En réalité, ils ne savaient pas où il était. Il s'était éclipsé à l'ombre de la forêt, après le repas, et n'en était pas ressorti depuis. Il faisait toujours ça, si bien que tout le monde y était maintenant habitué.

 **\- Je vais voir où il est.**

Gally sortit de l'eau à la hâte, vêtu d'un simple short qui lui faisait office de short de bain. Dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds, il passa ses pieds dans sa paire de claquettes défoncées et s'en alla vers la forêt. Sur son passage, il croisa Vince qui l'interpella.

 **\- Tu cherches Thomas ?** , demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Il est au même endroit que d'habitude.**

Gally sentit son coeur se serrer. Il remercia Vince d'un signe de tête qui se voulait poli et reprit sa route. Dans la forêt, la température était un peu plus fraîche que sur la plage et bien plus humide, un climat tropical en soit. Cela ressemblait plus à la jungle qu'à une simple forêt : il se prenait toujours les pieds dans des lianes et des racines.

Il marcha quelques minutes, s'efforçant de suivre le minuscule sentier que Thomas avait tracé malgré lui lors de ses trajets répétitifs. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la cascade, c'est là qu'il le vit.

Thomas était allongé à même le sol, à plat ventre, et ne bougeait plus. Près de sa tête, on distinguait vaguement une croix religieuse taillée dans le bois et plantée dans la terre. Quatre lettres y avaient été gravées maladroitement à l'aide d'un canif. Sur la tombe de Newt, bien que son corps ne soit pas sous terre, on pouvait voir plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles en verre.

 **\- Putain, Thomas...**

Il se précipita sur lui. Il était visiblement blessé : sa tempe saignait et la peau de ses mains était presque à vif. De toute évidence, il était tombé sans délicatesse. À nouveau, Gally ne put que remarquer l'odeur pestilentielle d'alcool mêlée à celle de la bile : Thomas avait à nouveau vomi. Il ne faisait que ça et se trouvait là dans un état lamentable.

 **\- ... hé, Thomas... ça va ?**

Gally se maudit : il avait osé lui demander si cela allait. Il s'attendait à un regard noir en guise de réponse mais il n'obtint rien. Malgré ses yeux ouverts, Thomas ne réagit même pas. Gally crut même un instant qu'il était mort. Lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot remonter sa gorge, il s'autorisa à souffler de soulagement. Il n'était pas mort : simplement bourré. Comme d'habitude.

Faisant circuler son regard autour de lui, Gally compta les bouteilles : neuf. Il était conscient que Thomas n'avait pas tout bu cette après-midi là mais, quoi qu'il en soit, c'était déjà trop. Il usa de sa force pour le relever un peu, l'appuyant contre la paroi rocheuse de la montagne. La tête de Thomas rebondit sur son épaule avant que de la bile s'achappe à nouveau de sa bouche : il n'était même plus conscient de vomir. Gally jura.

 **\- Putain de merde, la Tâche, c'est plus possible là.**

Il l'appelait encore et toujours ainsi, mais ils savaient tous deux que leur relation avait changée. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé à Denver, qu'il les avait aidés, Gally faisait partie intégrante de la bande : il n'était plus l'ennemi, mais l'ami. Ce surnom était maintenant plus affectueux qu'autre chose, même s'il sonnait parfois agressif. Gally avait toujours été un garçon bourru.

 **\- Gally...**

Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il entendait la voix d'un Thomas éveillé. Même si ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, bien trop défoncé par l'alcool et épuisé, il était bel et bien réveillé. Gally s'accroupit près de lui et repoussa ses cheveux de son front collant de sueur. Il le regarda, et lui claqua légèrement les joues pour tenter de le faire émerger. En vain.

 **\- ... j'en peux plus... j'en peux plus je veux... je veux juste...**

Il attendit. La voix de Thomas était faible, tremblottante à cause des sanglots mais surtout à cause de son mutisme des mois passés.

 **\- ... je veux le rejoindre... j'en peux plus... c'est à cause de moi.**

Gally roula des yeux mais ses muscles se tendirent. Bien qu'il soit saoul, il savait que Thomas était conscient des paroles qu'il prononçait. Il voulait mourir, rejoindre Newt, et se sentait toujours autant coupable. Il s'énerva.

 **\- Non, Thomas. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Arrête de penser ça, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui, Thomas. Il le savait. Il ne t'en veux pas, Thomas**.

Il répétait son prénom à chaque fin de phrase dans l'espoir de le faire réagir mais, comme toutes les autres tentatives, celle-là ne fut qu'un échec. Le brun restait là, les yeux rivés au sol, dans son t-shirt recouvert de vomi et trempé de sueurs froides. Il aurait tout donné pour mourir, là, à cet instant précis.

 **\- Je l'ai laissé la-bas... je l'ai laissé tout seul, je l'ai abandonné ! JE NE SUIS QU'UN LÂCHE !**

Gally tomba à la renverse sous l'effet de surprise. Les yeux de Thomas, désormais ouverts, étaient injectés de sang et les traits de son visage tirés par la douleur. Là, colère, il ressemblait exactement à tous ces fondus qu'ils avaient rencontrés pendant leur périple. Il faisait peur à voir et Gally fut frappé par ses paroles.

 **\- On n'aurait pas pu le sauver, THOMAS ! On ne pouvait pas le ramener et tu le sais très bien, on serait tous morts autrement. Il... il n'aurait pas aimé te voir comme ça... Thomas, regarde-moi.**

Mais Thomas ne le regardait plus. À nouveau allongé sur le sol, son corps complètement tordu en tous sens, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ses genoux étaient repliés contre son torse, en position foetale, et Gally avait l'impression d'avoir sous ses yeux un animal battu. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi malheureux et détruit que Thomas, et ça lui retournait l'estomac.

 **\- Newt...**

Sans un mot de plus, Thomas se terra à nouveau dans son mutisme et s'évanouit. Il abandonnait. Il lâchait prise et ne souhaitait plus rien d'autre que mourir. Il voulait ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus penser à rien. Il voulait seulement être en paix.

Il voulait simplement oublier.

 **. . .**

 **UN AN PLUS TÔT,**  
 **DENVER, 22:22 :**  
.

 _Je dois rester lucide mais comment le pourrais-je ? Les flammes se rapprochent, les bâtiments s'écroulent autour de nous. Tout par en fumée et je suis en train de le perdre lui aussi._

 _ **\- S'il te plaît, Tommy.**_

 _J'ai beau essayer de retenir mes sanglots, les larmes me brouillent la vue et roulent sur mes joues et mes lèvres. Je m'étouffe. Je le maintiens au sol, à califourchon sur son bassin. Ses poignets fins et brisés sont entre ma main gauche, au dessus de sa tête. De ma main droite, je tiens son revolver._

 _Ses cheveux sont sales, plein de poussière et de son propre sang. Ses yeux son vides, pupilles dilatées au maximum, et injectés de sang. Les veines sur ses bras et son cou sont infectées par le virus, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est son visage : ses traits tirés, les larmes sur ses joues et la maladie qui le ronge sous la peau. Il a basculé de l'autre côté et je ne sais plus quoi faire : c'est un fondu, maintenant, mais même comme ça ça reste Newt._

 _ **\- Tue-moi...**_

 _Je ferme les yeux : ses mots me front trembler d'effroi. Je ne peux pas. Mon coeur se serre, je m'étouffe, mais je n'ai pas le courage. Je ne peux pas le tuer, pas lui. Comment peut-il me demander ça à moi ? J'inspire profondément avant de comprendre : il m'aime. Il m'aime et il veut que ce soit moi. Il veut mourir de ma main, plutôt que de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça me bouleverse._

 _ **\- Newt je...**_  
 _ **\- TUE-MOI !**_

 _Tous nos souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Notre premier baiser – le vrai, notre rencontre, les moments les plus banaux, notre première et dernière fois. Tout me repasse devant les yeux et ça implose en moi, dans mes veines. Une larme s'échappe de mon oeil et tombe sur son visage : il s'agite sous moi. Le peu de contrôle qu'il arrive à excercer sur le fondu qu'il devient commence à faiblir._

 _ **\- Tommy... s'il te plaît... je t'en supplie Tommy...**_

 _Je le regarde et, en fait, je comprends que malgré tout il me voit. Il est conscient que c'est moi, son ami, son amant, son tout. Il me regarde comme avant, me fixe, malgré ses yeux effrayants. Il lutte contre ce monstre en lui, pour me parler et me voir jusqu'au dernier instant. Moi, je ne fais que retarder l'inévitable._

 _ **\- ... je t'aime, tu sais ? Je t'aimerai toujours.**_

 _Mon coeur explose. Il pleure sans sanglots, tandis que des sons terribles s'échappent de sa gorge. Une salive noire et gluante glisse entre ses lèvres et j'ai mal. Il m'aime. Moi aussi je l'aime. Et c'est ça, le pire._

 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi, Newt.**_  
 _ **\- Alors TUE-MOI ! TUE-MOI TOMMY !**_

 _Il hurle et, en fait, c'est une supplication. Il veut mourir là, ici et à cet instant précis. Je vois dans ses yeux que c'est peine perdue, que c'est déjà terminé. Je vois que c'est son dernier souhait, alors je me penche._

 _Je sais que c'est prendre un risque, qu'il pourrait me frapper ou me mordre à tout moment. J'en suis conscient, mais mon coeur est plus fort que mon cerveau à cet instant là. Je me fais violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots : je dois être fort pour lui et lui faire honneur._

 _ **\- Ferme les yeux...**_

 _Il s'exécute, à ma grande surprise, lorsque je pose mes lèvre sur sont front. Sa peau est toujours aussi chaude et douce, et c'est de la torture de le sentir ainsi sous moi. Il ne bouge plus : je ne sens plus ses jambes s'agiter derrière moi ni ses mains s'agripper avec hargne à ma veste. Je l'entends soupirer d'aise, comme si c'était déjà la délivrance et je le fais._

 _Ma bouche sur son front, un 'je t'aime' au bord des lèvres, j'appuie sur la détente._

. . .

 **LE REFUGE, 23:01 :  
**.

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds alors que la détonation du coup de feu grondait encore dans chaque cellule de son corps. La respiration sifflante, il avait l'horrible sensation de suffoquer. Des perles de sueur glissaient de son front sur son visage, et son torse nu luisait de sueur également. Ses yeux dans le vague, voilés, il fixa un point invisible devant lui : il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Sonya se tenait près de lui, sur une chaise, à le veiller.

 **\- Hé, Thom'.**

Il tourna brusquement la tête : à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il ne pleurait pas et ses yeux noisette n'étaient pas larmoyants. En revanche, il déglutissait bruyamment et semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Avec prudence, elle vint s'installer près de lui sur le lit et posa une main rassurante sur sa joue.

 **\- De quoi tu as rêvé ?** , demanda-t-elle.

Bien sûr, il ne donna aucune réponse. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et, pour une fois, apprécia le contact rassurant d'une main sur son visage. Sonya était très délicate et, parfois, elle lui rappelait Newt : la même douceur, la même pureté dans le regard, ces cheveux blonds et ce même nez fin adorable. D'une certaine façon inexplicable, elle lui ressemblait.

 **\- Je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose.**

Elle tendit à Thomas un morceau de pain croustillant, encore tiède, refermé sur quelques carrés de pur chocolat noir. Elle fut soulagée de voir un petit sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres, à peine : Thomas adorait le chocolat. Il l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et, sans hésiter, croqua à pleines dents dedans. Elle l'observa, caressant tendrement son dos avec sa main.

Elle le regarda manger en silence, ne souhaitant pas le déranger. Elle ignora aussi le fait qu'il sentait extrêmement mauvais. Contrairement à la plupart des personnes, elle ne le jugeait jamais et ne voulait pas le faire changer à tout prix.

Quand Thomas eut terminé son sandwich, il se retourna dans son lit de façon à poser ses pieds au sol. Un mal de tête terrible semblait lui fracasser le crane et il se prit le visage entre les mains. Sonya lui caressa les cheveux et, perdu pour perdu, tenta le coup :

 **\- Ca te dit qu'on aille se baigner ? Rien que tous les deux, loin de tes amis qui ne te fichent jamais la paix.**

Elle avait beau les adorer, les considérer comme sa famille, rien ne l'obligeait à être d'accord sur tout avec eux. Elle n'aimait pas cette façon qu'ils avaient de brusquer Thomas : personne ne semblait comprendre à quel point la mort de l'être aimé pouvait-être douloureuse. Elle, elle comprenait.

À sa grande surprise, Thomas hôcha la tête. Il se leva et glissa ses pieds dans ses tongs poussiéreuses. Il suivit Sonya, qui l'entraînait par le poignet vers la plage. La lune faisait briller la surface de l'océan comme un immense tapis de diamants et le bruit des vagues rendait le moment un peu plus apaisant et rassurant. Il faisait chaud et Thomas retira à la hâte son t-shirt. Sonya fit de même, et entra dans l'eau vêtue de son short en jean et de son soutien-gorge. Thomas la suivit, de loin, et plongea à son tour.

Quand il ressortit de l'eau, il se laissa flotter sur le dos. Il fixait la lune et les étoiles, se demandant si Newt le voyait de la-haut ou si toutes ces histoires de vie après la mort n'étaient que des légendes. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ce soit faux : il n'aurait pas aimé que Newt le voit ainsi. Sonya, elle aussi, faisait la planche en fixant le ciel étoilé. Ils se redressèrent lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

 **\- Tu sais... je te comprends. Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais, dans le Labyrinthe. Je sais que... que ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Tu l'as tué, tu l'as sauvé et il fallait beaucoup de courage. Moi... je l'ai juste vue mourir sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle.**

Même s'il ne répondait pas, Thomas l'écoutait. En fait, il n'écoutait qu'elle et Gally. Même Minho et Brenda, pourtant ses plus proches amis, ne parvenaient plus à attirer son attention.

 **\- Je ne vais pas te dire que ça va passer... parce que ça passera pas, Thomas. Je vis avec ça tous les jours tout comme toi tu vas vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin. Mais tu sais... tu as sauvé tout le monde : on vit pour la première fois depuis longtemps et toi... tu es juste là, mentalement mort. C'est bête, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu devrais profiter, avec nous.**

Thomas sentit son coeur se serrer : elle n'avait pas tort. Il fut reconnaissant qu'enfin quelqu'un ne lui raconte pas de mensonge : jamais il n'oublierait Newt.

 **\- Mais tu sais... tu te souviendras toujours de la mort de Newt. Bien sûr, c'est évident. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort que c'est forcément de ta faute, Thomas.**

Là, par contre, il ne la croyait plus. Bien sûr que si c'était de sa faute : il n'avait pas su le protéger et c'est lui qui avait appuyé sur la détente. Lui, Thomas, le sauveur de tout le monde. Il était fatigué, mentalement épuisé, émotionnellement détruit. Il lança un regard désolé à Sonya. Elle comprit :

 **\- Penses ce que tu veux. Moi je dis juste que c'était son destin et tu n'aurais rien pu changer.**

Il avait l'impression de l'entendre : d'entendre Newt. Sonya et lui étaient dotés de cette même sagesse. Il en était toujours tout retourné lorsqu'il entendait la jolie blonde parler.

Thomas avait beau dresser des barrières autour de lui, afin de devenir un garçon inaccessible, il n'en restait pas moins un garçon sensible et affectueux. Là, Sonya le regardait avec fierté et non pas avec pitié, et ça lui redonna du baume au coeur. Il marcha doucement vers elle dans l'eau, et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë entre eux : il la serrait plus comme il aurait autrefois étreint Minho ou Gally. Sonya était en couple avec Harriet, et lui aimait encore Newt.

L'étreinte dura plusieurs longues minutes. Sonya, bien que ce soit une jeune femme assez chétive et plus petite que lui, le berça dans ses bras délicats en caressant son dos. Thomas baissait sa garde, pour une fois, et il ne put que constater que ça lui faisait du bien. Se sentir soutenu, sentir que quelqu'un était là pour le câliner, lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Tous bas, Sonya reprit :

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça avec Minho et les autres ?**

Elle avait parlé tout bas et même si Thomas avait encore les idées embrouillées à cause de l'alcool, il comprit : pourquoi était-il si doux, si disposé à écouter en sa présence ? Pourquoi baissait-il sa garde avec elle et non pas avec ses amis les plus proches ? Il déglutit et son coeur se serra.

 **\- Tu me le rappelle... Newt.**

Il ne dit rien de plus et Sonya lui caressa les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, bercés par le doux remous des vagues. Aucun d'eux ne trouva nécessaire de dire un mot de plus : le silence suffisait à s'exprimer. D'une certaine façon, ils se comprenaient.

Il était minuit passées lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

 **. . .**

 **SEPT ANS PLUS TÔT,**  
 **LOCAUX DE WICKED, 03:20 :**  
.

 _J'ai beau avoir fait ça plusieurs fois déjà, c'est toujours une angoisse indescriptible que je sens courir dans mes veines. Teresa est une as du piratage informatique mais si j'ai appris une chose depuis toutes ces années, c'est que le WICKED a souvent – voire toujours – une longueur d'avance sur nous._

 _On est là, plantés au milieu du couloir, et j'attends. Newt est près de moi, les yeux rivés à travers la fenêtre. Quand je tourne la tête pour le regarder, je vois une larme solitaire dévaler sa joue. Il pose ses mains sur le plexiglass avant d'y reposer son front. Il regarde à l'intérieur, même si c'est sombre, et je murmure tout bas :_

 _ **\- C'est laquelle ?**_  
 _ **\- La blonde, la-bas, dernier lit en bas.**_

 _Je m'approche de la vitre pour regarder : au fond de la pièce, dans la presque obscurité, je vois une tignasse blonde dépasser d'une couverture. Elle semble dormir._

 _ **\- Ca fait des années qu'on est ici. Je n'ai même pas le droit de la voir.**_

 _Je déglutis quand j'entends sa voix étranglée par les sanglots. Il renifle alors que sa respiration se fait sifflante. Moi, je deviens colère. Il devrait avoir le droit de voir sa soeur._

 _ **\- Comment elle s'appelle ?** , je demande._  
 _ **\- Lizzy. Enfin... elle s'appelait. Ils ont beau m'avoir effacé mon nom, je me souviendrai toujours du sien.**_

 _J'entends l'amertume dans sa voix. Je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelais, avant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant c'est Thomas. Je me souviens vaguement de la torture qu'ils m'ont infligée alors que je n'étais encore qu'un gosse. Tout ça pour un prénom._

 _ **\- Comment ils l'ont appelée...?**_

 _J'hésite. Lui aussi. Puis, finalement, il vient me regarder. Je vois les larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'il me sourit tristement. Sa main se glisse dans la mienne et il vient se blottir contre moi._

 _ **\- Sonya.**_

 **. . .**

 **LE REFUGE, 11:10 :**  
.

Convaincu que ce rêve étrange était en fait un souvenir, Thomas avait décidé de ne rien dire. Il ne se voyait pas annoncer à Sonya qu'il avait tué son frère dont elle ne se souvenait même plus l'existence. Elle était enfin heureuse – en partie, du moins – et il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête.

Ce souvenir le chamboulait : il avait connu Newt avant le Labyrinthe. Ils avaient même été amis, à l'époque où ils étaient enfants et innocents. Ils étaient déjà proches à cette époque, partageant des étreintes et des caresses. Cela le chamboulait.

Là, en plus du sentiment de culpabilité, Newt lui manquait : son sourire, son regard, son odeur, ses cheveux, ses mains, son rire, sa voix. Sa présence toute entière lui manquait. Ce trou béant dans la poitrine ne se refermerait jamais, et il en était convaincu. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer au fil des jours, alors que tout le monde lui avait dit que ça finirait par se calmer.

Etrangement, pendant la nuit, tout le monde semblait s'être fait une raison : Thomas était perdu, comme Newt l'avait été dès l'instant où la Braise l'avait fait basculer. Pour ses amis, c'était difficile à accepter. Thomas avait longtemps été l'une de ces figures emblématiques, le garçon courageux et fort pour tout le monde. Voir qu'il capitulait avait fait retomber l'ambiance sur le camp. La nuit passée, ils l'avaient entendu hurler : _Newt_. Un simple nom, hurlé à la mort dans son sommeil sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive lui-même.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il se sentait si proche de Sonya : inconsciemment, il savait qui elle était. Et, en y repensant, c'était carrément flippant pour lui. Encore une fois, il se sentit coupable. Il aurait aimé que Newt soit là, à cet instant précis. Il aurait aimé partager avec eux son souvenir, les réunir, alors que Newt avait été si attristé par leur séparation forcée à l'époque. Sauf que Newt n'était plus là, et que Sonya était enfin heureuse.

Toutes ces pensées se chamboulaient dans sa tête et, entre chaque sanglot étouffé, il portait la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il était adossé à la falaise, les orteils dans le sable, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Son corps était nonchalament penché sur le côté et il tenait la bouteille par le col. Le liquide était chaud, fort, et lui brûlait l'oesophage. Peu lui importait : il voulait juste se saouler, tomber raide de fatigue et oublier.

Il présentait là un tableau pitoyable, clairement. Il pleurait en silence, reniflant parfois, seul avec sa bouteille de Whisky, face à l'océan à fixer l'horizon. Sa tête lui tournait – la chaleur et l'alcool ne faisaient pas bon ménage – et son ventre se faisait douloureux : il avait faim, mais s'interdisait de manger. En fait, il se laissait mourir. Lui même en était conscient.

La tête penchée en arrière, il ferma les yeux. Puis, alors qu'un frisson lui remontait l'échine, il se souvint...

 **. . .**

 **UN AN PLUS TÔT,**  
 **DENVER, 05:15 :**  
.

 _C'est son regard sur moi qui me fait réaliser : lui aussi est amoureux de moi. Je déglutis avant de sourire, comme un idiot, parce que j'en suis fou amoureux. Ses yeux brillent, il me sourit, et rien ne semble plus important que ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, là, maintenant._

 _Le soleil commence à se lever mais j'aimerais que la nuit dure pour l'éternité. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à quitter ces draps, parce que j'ai juste envie de rester avec lui pour toujours._

 _ **\- Tommy...**_

 _Je l'embrasse. C'est doux. C'est amer et sucré. C'est tendre. C'est son baiser, tout simplement. Pour moi, l'embrasser est la meilleure des échappatoires : j'oublie tout et je ne pense qu'à lui, à notre amour, à nous. Ses lèvres sont fines et se mouvent à la perfection sur les miennes. Délicatement, il insinue sa langue dans ma bouche, contre la mienne, et on les fait danser ensemble un moment._

 _Pendant ce temps là, je sens qu'il fait glisser ses mains sur mon dos. Parfois même il me griffe, quand je donne maladroitement un coup de rein vers lui, mais j'aime ça. J'aime ça parce que c'est lui et qu'on a attendu ça trop longtemps._

 _En fait, nous deux, c'est arrivé comme un évidence. On s'est rapprochés, les sentiments sont nés, et c'est arrivé. On est tombés l'un pour l'autre, sans pouvoir le contrôler, et maintenant on est là. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : lui faire enfin l'amour._

 _ **\- Je t'aimerai pour toujours.**_

 _Ses paroles ont l'effet d'une bombe sur moi. Mon ventre se fait douloureux, mes muscles s'engourdissent et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau explose. Mon coeur se serre et j'ai subitement la nausée. Je ne veux pas y penser._

 _ **\- Tais-toi... ne fais pas celui qui me dit adieu.**_

 _Je remarque les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Même si je vois qu'il a peur, je ne peux que remarquer son sourire magnifique. Il m'aime et il se fiche du futur : il veut simplement profiter de l'instant. Je l'aime pour ça, pour son courage et sa force._

 _ **\- Viens... s'il te plait Tommy. Je t'attends...**_

 _Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il écarte doucement les cuisses. Je déglutis et, d'un coup, je me perds. Je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens de notre rencontre au Bloc, le premier jour. Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, là-bas. Je me souviens de la Terre Brûlée, qui nous a encore plus rapprochés : notre premier baiser a été échangé sous un ciel étoilé au beau milieu d'un désert aride, pendant notre périple jusqu'au Bras Droit. Je me souviens des sourires, des étreintes, des caresses. Je me souviens de tout, et ça me chamboule. Je n'aurais jamais pensé succomber à ce point à lui._

 _ **\- Tu es sûr...?** , je bafouille._  
 _ **\- Bon dieu, oui.**_

 _Il pose sa main sur ma joue et me sourit pour m'encourager. Je baisse les yeux sur ses lèvres, rougies et tentantes, avant de revenir les embrasser. Il me rend mon baiser, si passionné et fougueux que c'en devient salace. Je souris contre sa bouche, tout en glissant ma main entre nos deux bassins. D'un bras, je me relève un peu alors qu'il vient crocheter ses doigts autour de ma nuque. Puis, sans le prévenir, après de longues minutes de préliminaires, je le pénètre._

 _On gémit d'un même son, visages contre visages. Il s'agrippe à ma nuque et je le sens se cambrer au possible tandis que, yeux fermés, je perds pieds._

 _On ne sait pas ce qu'on fait, pas réellement, car c'est tout nouveau pour nous. Avant aujourd'hui, malgré les baisers et quelques caresses osées, on n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça. On était plus focalisés sur la survie, la fuite, si bien qu'on en oubliait nos besoins. Et là, j'apprécie ce truc, cette sorte de force qui nous guide alors qu'on n'y connait rien. C'est planant, excitant mais à la fois très rassurant._

 _ **\- Je t'aime, Newt.**_

 _Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et sa réaction m'émeut. Je ne le lui avait encore jamais dit. Je n'avais jamais trouvé le bon moment ou même le courage de le lui dire. Mais, là, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre : ça résume parfaitement bien la situation, non ? Je frissonne quand il vient m'embrasser, mon visage alors en coupe entre ses mains._

 _ **\- Je t'aime Tommy.**_

 _Tommy. J'adore quand il m'appelle ainsi : c'est doux et ça me réchauffe le coeur. C'est aussi tendre et subtil que la crême fouettée sur un chocolat chaud. Je souris comme un idiot, le coeur au bord des lèvres, parce que malgré ça je suis mort de trouille : je vois la maladie dans ses veines, sous sa peau, et j'ai peur de le perdre._

 _Il ondule doucement des hanches sous moi, et je comprends alors que je peux bouger. C'est une sentation incroyable : il est étroit autour de moi, chaud, et ça me fait un bien terrible. Je sens son érection qui repose entre nos bas ventre, et je viens la prendre dans ma main. Il soupire et balance la tête en arrière, yeux fermés, alors que je donne un lent coup de rein vers lui._

 _ **\- Tommy... encore...**_

 _Je viens l'embrasser. Je ne peux pas me passer de ses lèvres, de son odeur, du goût sucré de sa bouche. Je ne peux tout simplement pas me passer de lui. Alors je m'exécute : un long va-et-vien, un peu plus brusque que l'autre, et il gémit au creux de mon oreille._

 _ **\- ... Tommy...**_

 _Je perds pieds. La façon dont il murmure mon prénom n'est que luxure. Il soupire d'aise, s'agrippe à moi comme s'il avait peur de me perdre et j'adore ça. L'avoir ainsi près de moi, au creux de mes bras, ne faisant qu'un... je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le sentiment de satisfaction puisse être aussi fort et aussi puissant. Je n'aimerais être nulle part ailleurs, jamais. J'aimerais rester ainsi pendant des heures encore, mais je sais déjà que l'on va devoir partir. Peut-être même que l'on ne reviendra pas vivants de cette expédition mais je me dis qu'au moins, là maintenant, on aura vécu._

 _ **\- ... plus fort...**_

 _Et là c'est trop. Je laisse ma tête reposer sur son épaule, embrassant son cou, alors qu'il s'enroule autour de moi : ses jambes fines autour de ma taille, ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je suis à sa merci et je réalise alors que les mots ne sont même plus suffisants._

 _C'est lui et moi. Ca l'a toujours été. Il est mon tout, ma force et mon oxygène. Et si je le perds, j'en meurs._

 **. . .**

 **LE REFUGE, 22:22 :  
.**

Thomas avait passé la journée à réfléchir. Il avait descendu à lui tout seul deux bouteilles de whisky pur, sans difficulté, désormais trop habitué. L'alcool était pour lui semblable à de l'eau, il le buvait avec aisance et ne le savourait même plus.

La nuit était tombée. Sur le camp, la flamme du feu montait haut dans le ciel tandis que des chants et des rires s'élevaient au dessus de la foule. Les yeux vitreux, tout vaseux, Thomas regarda la plage.

Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit alors : tout ceci, c'était grace à lui. Il avait été leur sauveur et ce Refuge était plein aujourd'hui grâce à sa détermination et son courage. Il inspira profondément tandis qu'un frisson lui remonta la nuque : au moins, il ne partirait pas en vain.

 **\- THOMAS ?! Hého ?**

Il l'entendait au loin, la voix de Minho qui l'appelait. En fait, tous ses amis l'appelaient, le cherchaient, visiblement inquiets. Il les avait vus s'en aller vers la forêt et vers son endroit favori de la plage, ensuite. Bien sûr ils n'y avaient rien trouvé, vu qu'il était là, au beau milieu de l'eau, sous la pleine lune.

Il pensa. Il se souvint de Newt, de ce jour où le blondinet lui avait dit adorer l'océan. Ce qu'il l'attirait tant, c'était son immensité. Newt adorait les mystères qui pesaient sur l'océan et ses profondeurs inexplorées. Thomas se souvint de cette fois où le blond lui avait avoué " _j'aimerais mourir dans l'océan._ " et son coeur se serra. Newt était un garçon mystérieux, parfois trop étrange, mais c'était ce que Thomas aimait le plus chez lui.

Même si Thomas était bourré comme un coing, qu'il tenait à peine debout au milieu des minuscules ondulations de l'eau, il savait : il voulait lui faire honneur. Quel meilleur endroit que l'océan pour finir sa vie ? Il n'avait pas d'autre réponse : Newt avait certainement raison. Mourir dans l'océan serait une belle façon d'en finir.

Dans sa main gauche, la bouteille de whisky. Il en but les dernières gorgées et, cette fois-ci, les savoura. L'alcool était sucré, un peu plus frais que d'habitude, et un peu moins amer. Il avala ensuite, yeux fermés, et jeta la bouteille à la mer.

Dans sa main droite, _son_ revolver. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis Denver. Le comble ? Celui-ci ne lui avait servi qu'à tuer Newt. Thomas allait remédier à ça. Il ferma les yeux, tandis que tout semblait se passer comme au ralenti. Il n'entendit plus les rires et les cris sur la plage, ni la houle des vagues. Il entendit simplement son coeur battre dans ses oreilles et le sentit tambouriner dans tout son être. Ses battements s'accéléraient, inévitablement, à cause de l'adrénaline.

Lorsqu'il posa le canon contre sa tempe, tout sembla repasser devant ses yeux clos. Newt, Minho, Teresa, le Bloc, WICKED... tout et tous. Il entendit aussi sa voix : un _Tommy_ , à peine murmuré, comme un appel ultime.

Il n'entendit pas Minho hurler, tandis que plusieurs personnes se jetaient à l'eau.

 **\- THOMAS NON !**

Le prénom de Newt sur les lèvres, il appuya sur la détente.  
.

* * *

 _Ai-je mérité un petite review ?_  
 _Désolée pour cet os, l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment._  
 _xoxo_


End file.
